This invention relates to the making of confections, such as chocolates and the like.
More particularly, the invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for making such confections of substantially uniform size.
Confections, generically known as "chocolates", may be made of various types of materials, for example of caramel, of chocolate, of cream, of mixtures of the same or of other materials. Very often, other substances, such as sliced or grated nuts, almonds, or the like, are put onto a drop or gob of the confectionary substance, to adhere to the same. After the substance sets and rigidifies it may be coated with chocolate or the like. Due to the manner of manufacture of these confections, they are usually of totally non-uniform shape and size. This is highly disadvantageous if they are to be accommodated in a package, especially in a package having compartments intended to each accommodate one of the confections, because for some confections the compartment may be too large and for others it may be too small.